Tom Wayland
voice director, producer, Supervising Director at 3Beep productions | children = 2 }} Tom Wayland is an American voice actor, voice director and producer who is the Supervising Director at 3Beep productions, which works on English-language dubs of Japanese anime and other global cartoons. He previously worked for Central Park Media and 4Kids Entertainment. He founded TripWire Productions, which has produced more than 200 different anime titles and overseen the voice direction of many animation titles. He is also a graduate of NYU's Tisch School of the Arts. He was best known as the voice director for Pokémon, Mew Mew Power, Magical DoReMi, ShootFighter Tekken, G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 and The World of Narue. He has also worked with related New York studios at DuArt Film and Video, NYAV Post, Real Recording, Matlin Recording, Beatstreet Studios and Audioworks Producers Group. Filmography Anime Animation Film * Alien Nine - Kasumi's Brother * Chaotic - Drew, Cerbie, Mipedian * DNA^2 - Kakimaro Someya * G.I. Joe Sigma 6 - Storm Shadow * Gall Force - Born (Movies 2–3) * The Gokusen - Kudo, Additional Voices * Ichi the Killer - Kaneda * It's All Elementary - JT * Kakurenbo - Tachiji * Kizuna: Bonds of Love - Toshi * Magical DoReMi - Oliver, Reanne's dad * Mew Mew Power - R2000/Mini Mew * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED - Mu La Flaga (NYAV Post dub) * Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn - Additional Voices * Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin - Mash * One Piece (4Kids dub) - Chew, Fullbody, Kappa, Lake * Super 4 - Black Baron * Tai Chi Chasers - Finn * Three Delivery - Additional voices * Weiß Kreuz - Sena Izumi Live action (Dubbing) * Adventures in Voice Acting - Himself * Big Boobs Busters - Eiji Bando * The Machine Girl - Shinsuke * The Ninja Dragon - Suzuka Hatai * The Fifth Dimension - TBD Production credits ADR voice direction * Arcade Gamer Fubuki * Animation Runner Kuromi 2 * Gall Force 2: Revolution * Gall Force 3: Destruction * Ichi the Killer: Episode 0 * Joe vs. Joe * Kakurenbo: Hide & Seek * Munto 2: Beyond the Walls * Negadon: The Monster from Mars * Magical DoReMi * Mew Mew Power * Outlanders (CPM Version) * Pokémon (TV Series: EP516 - EP864 / Movie Adaptions: from Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai until Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction) * Shootfighter Tekken * Tales of Seduction * The Boy Who Wanted to be a Bear ADR script adaptation * Alien Nine * Animation Runner Kuromi 2 * Arcade Gamer Fubuki * Gall Force 2: Destruction * Gall Force 3: Stardust War * Garaga * Ichi the Killer: Episode 0 * Kakurenbo * Joe vs. Joe * Munto * Munto 2: Beyond the Walls of Time * Negadon: The Monster from Mars * ShootFighter Tekken * The Boy Who Wanted to be a Bear Associate producer/Dubbing supervisor * Angel Sanctuary * Animation Runner Kuromi * Armored Trooper Votoms * Descendants of Darkness * Detonator Orgun * DNA^2 * Domain of Murder * Gall Force 2: Revolution * Gall Force 3: Destruction * Gall Force: Earth Chapter * Gall Force: New Era * Garaga * Geobreeders: Breakthrough * Hades Project Zeorymer * Harlock Saga * Labyrinth of Flames * Legend of Himiko * Maetel Legend * Maze * Night on the Galactic Railroad * Nightwalker * Now and Then, Here and There * Patlabor: The Mobile Police * Patlabor: The TV Series * Revolutionary Girl Utena * RG Veda * Rhea Gall Force * Sohryuden: Legend of the Dragon Kings * Tales of Seduction Recording engineer * Arcade Gamer Fubuki * Animation Runner Kuromi 2 * Gall Force 2: Destruction * Gall Force 3: Stardust War * Ichi the Killer: Episode 0 * Kakurenbo * Joe vs. Joe * Munto 2: Beyond the Walls of Time * Negadon: The Monster from Mars * ShootFighter Tekken * The Boy Who Wanted to be a Bear References }} External links * * * Tom Wayland Interview at Anime Herald Category:1974 births Category:American male musicians Category:American musicians Category:American male voice actors Category:Living people Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:Tisch School of the Arts alumni Category:Voice directors